


Past Three O'clock

by kiii17



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Domestic, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>past three o'clock的中文翻译版本，作者splix，已有授权。<br/>译者晨檐表示作者的圣诞贺文被我变成了元旦贺文……字数统计有错误，实际字数9500左右。<br/>1920年，圣诞节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Three O'clock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Three O'Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097746) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



> 译者的友情提醒：第二次翻splix姑娘的文了，文笔比上一篇也可看一点【扶额】。这篇可以看做是roses of Picardy的圣诞番外，建议先看正篇哦~

Sleep; and my song shall build about your bed   
A paradise of dimness. You shall feel   
The folding of tired wings; and peace will dwell   
Throned in your silence: and one hour shall hold  
Summer, and midnight, and immensity   
Lulled to forgetfulness. For, where you dream,   
The stately gloom of foliage shall embower   
Your slumbering thought with tapestries of blue.  
And there shall be no memory of the sky,  
Nor sunlight with its cruelty of swords.  
But, to your soul that sinks from deep to deep  
Through drowned and glimmering colour, Time shall be   
Only slow rhythmic swaying; and your breath;   
And roses in the darkness; and my love.   
\--- Slumber-Song, Siegfried Sassoon

*  
“你确定他知道这些是做什么的吗？”Jamie有些怀疑地瞥了一眼面前柜台上那一排让人眼花缭乱的瓶瓶罐罐。  
年轻的女店员剪着像男孩子一样短的头发，坚信不疑地点头：“任何一个名副其实的艺术家都知道。”她眨了眨眼睛，端详了一会儿Jamie的表情，不出所料地读到了一丝不安，她对Jamie安慰地笑了笑。“如果他不知道，那么——就带他来一趟，我们会让他弄清楚，这就是我们的法子。需要我帮您包起来吗，先生？”  
“那就太好了——多谢。”Jamie答道，看着年轻的店员熟练地把他买下的礼物包进华丽的红白条纹包装纸里。或许他有些过于热心了，但穿着过时的紫色天鹅绒衣裙，配着她的短发颇有波西米亚风格的店员却断言艺术家的缪斯不会希望被限制在一本素描本和几根铅笔里。于是，他买下了一套水彩颜料、几根笔刷、一沓不同尺寸和重量的纸、钢笔和墨水、几张小油画布、几盒干颜料和一瓶亚麻油。当然还有一本素描本和几根铅笔。这有些铺张浪费了，Jamie也不确定Jim是否真的需要这一堆东西，但圣诞节的气氛和店员的好口才不由得他不买。  
“您的礼物，先生。”年轻的女孩把柜台上的大包小包递给他，“相信他一定会喜欢这些的，圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”Jamie说，戴上帽子，对店员友好地微笑。他拿起包装好的礼物，把它们和盆栽的小圣诞树都安顿好后，离开了温暖的商店。踏进刺骨的寒风中时，他不禁打了个冷颤。圣诞节前两天的早晨，长达一周的倾盆大雨忽然化作寂然飘雪。傍晚五点，在渐渐暗淡的最后一缕日光中，稠密的雪从淡淡的紫灰色天空中落下，把Hampstead这片荒地都变成了仙境，树木披上了一层白毯子，连淤泥都被晶莹的白雪覆盖。  
市郊的商店为了迎接圣诞节的顾客而开到很晚，一点一点的蜡烛光芒盈盈闪烁，窗户上挂着冬青和黄杨枝编成的花环，门上亮色的装饰在新落下的雪中轻轻摇晃。小贩还在街上走动，推着小推车与风雪抗争着向前移动，依然吆喝着试图卖出新鲜出炉的烤栗子、纸袋里热气腾腾的豌豆、配着胡椒和醋的生蚝和螺肉，有的小贩在兜售旧书、旧衣服，还有磨刀、修椅子的。看起来，伦敦似乎又慢慢地恢复了往日的繁华。  
他走过教堂，歌声悠悠飘来——依稀是熟悉的曲调，活泼而充满喜悦，和甜美到有些过头的管风琴声融在一起。Jamie停下来把树和手中的包裹调整了一下，回响着的管风琴声减弱，合唱团的和声与之同时步入尾声直至消逝。他迈开步子，在大雪盖住地面之前回了家。他走进家门，把那一堆礼物放在沙发上，然后又冲到信箱边把邮件取出，才敲响Jim的门。迎接他的是一室温暖、馥郁的香气和沙哑的音乐。“我回来了。”  
“我在这儿，Jamie！”  
Jamie把湿了的大衣和帽子挂在衣帽架上，把防水的套鞋脱下。在走进客厅前，他先把邮件放在门厅的小桌上，圣诞树则放在门边。“嗯，你看起来精神还不错。”  
正被一堆包装纸包围，穿着一件厚厚的奶油色毛衣的Jim在沙发上卷成一团，双腿显得格外修长。他一只手拿着一支蓝色铅笔，另一只手放在耳后，几乎在他的卷发中消失不见，他的鼻头上也有一点蓝色的痕迹。“若论至此之途兮，归客不可谓之不晚。”【注1】  
“或许你在对付我这个缺乏传统文学教育的家伙的时候，可以少用些文绉绉的话。”  
“你回来迟了。”Jim微笑着说。  
Jamie的鼻子皱了皱：“我道歉，有事要办。”  
“那看来我是不得不原谅你了。我刚才重新生了一次火，外面还在下雪吗？”  
“可不止是还在下。”  
“你找到圣诞树了吗？”  
“当然，”Jamie骄傲地回答，走到门厅那里拿起圣诞树给Jim看，“现在上面有点湿——我先把它放回去了。”  
“啊，那太美了！”Jim的笑容如和煦的春光，“太好了，Jamie。我们今晚就把它点亮吧，或者你更想等到明天？”  
“你希望怎么样都可以，老伙计。”Jamie把小小的冷杉树放回门边，然后就坐在了壁炉边的椅子上。他从壁炉旁边的地面上找来拖鞋，解开靴子上的系带，让双脚进入令人愉悦的温暖里，“嗯，我现在感觉好一些了。就像我以前说过的那样，我在对付圣诞树方面没什么经验。”  
“这依然挺让我困惑的，”Jim说，把铅笔换到耳朵后面的那只手上，“话说，我不值得你正式地打一个招呼吗？”  
“你整个人都被挡在那一堆纸后面了，我不觉得它们能再容纳一个人。还有，我现在已经很好了。”Jamie把腿伸开，咧开嘴笑了笑，“你知道的，外面冷得要命，坐在家里的感觉太棒了。”  
“哦，我明白了，你又要支使我做点什么了，不是吗？”听起来Jim有些不高兴，但眼睛却闪着光，他站起身，穿过地毯，双手搭在Jamie的椅子扶手上，身体前倾着：“现在呢？”  
“你好，”Jamie温柔地说，拉过Jim的厚毛衣下摆，倾身吻他。Jim的脸被炉火映成绯红色，他的嘴唇极其甜美诱人，Jamie轻轻捧起Jim的脸，沉浸在其中的温暖里。  
Jim把双手放在Jamie的脸侧，又忽地收回：“天哪，你可怜的耳朵——它们都冻僵了。”他把温暖的手放在Jamie的耳朵上，“你要喝茶吗？”  
“如果掺了一半威士忌，那就来一点。说实话，如果只是茶就算了吧。”  
“Taylor夫人做了爱尔兰炖菜，”Jim转身走向厨房，“在锅里温着呢，如果你饿了的话。”  
“快饿扁了。”当Jim拿着两杯金黄色的液体回来时，他笑着说，“你今天过得怎么样？”  
Jim递给Jamie一杯，轻轻碰了一下他们的杯子：“干杯。”他轻呷一口，发出一声满足的叹息：“啊，味道好极了。我？哦，天哪。我的眼睛都快被Bolton手写的文件弄瞎了。如果手头没那么紧，我一定要雇一个打字员。他的书写——”Jim越过沙发，拿起一张乱七八糟的手稿，“简直无法忍受，他的拼写也糟糕的要命。但George说他是个天才，我已经校对了三十页，而那位天才还一个字没动呢，不过我学的没那么快。”他咧开嘴笑了，“你呢？”  
Jamie做了个鬼脸：“三张支票，加起来七百英镑。”  
“天哪，你太棒了，Jamie！”Jim猛地坐回沙发上，任那张纸落在旁边的一堆文件上，“那么多钱——那你打算怎么用呢？”  
“问得好，我打算用它们来帮助那些找不到工作的战友们，但他们需要的是工作，而不是……不是甩在他们身上的钞票。他们想要挣自己的钱，而不是用慈善践踏他们的尊严。”  
“至少现在有人关心他们，而且我确定有一些人以及他们的家庭确实急着用钱。”  
“我觉得你说的也没错，”Jamie勉强地承认，“Soames还没找到工作，他有四个孩子，但妻子已经去世了。那个叫Partridge的伙计还要供养母亲，还有……总之，如果他们能找到工作是最好的，而不是依靠慈善。我们不能指望人们只需要在圣诞节时吃饱穿暖，这是一整年的事情。”  
Jim微笑着说：“你脾气太急了。你在对礼物吹毛求疵，Jamie，你知道人们怎么说对礼物吹毛求疵的人的。”他把腿伸开，“或许你该开始一些退伍军人在就业上更有优势的项目。”  
“和圣塞巴斯蒂安合作？就好像我现在事情还不够多一样。”Jamie把杯中酒一饮而尽，发出一声心满意足的叹息，环顾着客厅：Jim的母亲不想要的东西构成了这里的家具，还夹杂着Jim前一年开始收集的那些现代艺术品，直率地说真的十分难看。缺口状的花边和过于鲜艳的团状色块和家具的风格形成了奇怪的对比，但Jim看起来很喜欢它们，而Jamie从来不是艺术方面的专家——他自己的品味——对Turner景色和海战题材的喜爱在旁边的公寓里也得到了体现。他的家具也是家人淘汰下来的，不过在很大程度上更贵重而华丽一些——但他在Jim破旧的皮沙发和打着补丁的花纹地毯那里待的更久。虽然Jamie的家比Jim一层的公寓要大一些，但Jamie的家就像是个华贵的储藏室。富裕奢侈的生活已不为他所欲，或者从来就没有是过，他不知道这是他现在工作的本质还是Jim始终不变的正直所致，但他清晰地感觉到这一点。东西可以更实用一点，价钱不必那么高，但外表却另当别论了。  
“要打个赌吗？我赌你在明年此日之前会有这个尝试。”  
“嗯，就这样说定了。我们以什么为赌注？”  
调皮的笑掠过Jim的嘴角：“你想要什么都可以。”  
“你可有些胆大妄为了，”Jamie感到心中的温暖比威士忌酒液的闪光更亮，“什么都可以？”  
“君子一言，快马一鞭。”  
“好了。”Jamie站起身走到Jim坐的沙发旁，弯下身吻了Jim的额头，然后是嘴唇，“在我赢之前我都不会告诉你我想要什么。”  
Jim大笑着把Jamie拉到他旁边坐下。“把那堆纸拿开，Jamie，我看着它们就烦。”他拉了拉Jamie的皮带，“我很擅长猜这些东西的。顺便说一句，你到现在都没有回答我的问题——你想在今天还是明天把圣诞树点亮？”  
“我想等到圣诞夜点亮比较合适，你说呢？”  
“我就说你根本搞不清楚这些！”Jim惊呼着，“难道你根本就没有有过圣诞树吗？”  
“父亲不喜欢圣诞节，他只庆祝新年。他觉得圣诞节和圣诞树是……呃，天主教徒的事。”Jamie的脸红了红，“抱歉。”  
“学校的教士说那些人是异教徒。”  
“父亲一定也不同意这一点。”  
“好吧，天主教徒或是异教徒。我觉得你会喜欢这个的，我们曾经自己做装饰，你知道的——母亲尤其擅长做这些。有一年她让木匠削了一些手掌大小的小木片，”Jim说着，举起手以证明，“然后她在上面画了玫瑰，每个木片一朵，非常漂亮。”他的笑里带着浅浅的哀伤。  
“那你明天打算做哪些装饰呢？”Jamie问道，试图冲淡Jim话中的忧郁气氛，“我一点主意也没有，你有什么库存可以用作圣诞节的装饰吗？”  
“哦，这不是什么大事，Jamie。我们的树这么小，根本花不了多长时间。我在Charlotte送来的那一箱橘子里找到了一张银箔——我们可以用它剪成小纸条和小冬青果挂饰，然后我再出去买些红色和白色的蝴蝶结。你等着看吧，一定很不错的。”  
Jamie把手放在Jim用花呢子布料包裹的膝盖上。他们相识六年，相爱的时间也并不比此少多少，Jamie总为自己这不曾消减的爱恋而惊讶，Jim却将许多不寻常的变化渐渐注入他的心。如果有时他依然对Jim表露出的感情无动于衷，他知道，Jim也知道，自己是有些太一本正经了，他们就像两棵碧绿的藤蔓一样蜿蜒缠绕在一起。“如果是这样，我自然是很期待的。噢！”他一下子跳起来，“说到Charlie，我把邮件取了——里面有她的贺卡。”Jamie走到门厅的小桌上拿来邮件，把它们全部倒在沙发上，“就在这儿了。”  
“从Nice来的，”Jim说着，打开信封，抽出一张有镂空花纹的贺卡。“只是张小便签——圣诞快乐，她打算五月回来，让Pansy给她写信。”他把贺卡反过来查看，“我承认Pansy没有和她一起去让我很高兴，她年纪太小，远远不到在Charlie的监护下两个人在欧洲游荡的年龄。”  
听到他作为哥哥的不赞同，Jamie抑制住笑的欲望：“她二十二岁了。”  
“所以就像我说的，还太年轻。”  
“呃。”Jamie抖了抖剩下的邮件，忽然倒吸了一口凉气。他把最上面的一封邮件塞到了最下面。  
“怎么了？”Jim问道。  
Jamie摇了摇头：“没什么，什么也没有。”  
“让我们把剩下的也看了吧。”Jim正打算把Jamie手里的信封抢过来。  
“Jim，我觉得——”Jamie抓住信封不放，但Jim还是顽皮地都抢了过来。  
“别太贪心，老家伙！”Jim一张张翻着，“Alex McCourt是谁？你的朋友吗？”  
“是，”Jamie的嘴唇几乎已经无法活动，“Sandhurst的。”  
“我明白了。哦，这里还有来自DeMille夫人的，还有King一家，还有Paolo DiMercurio，是他给了我厨房里的那幅油画。DiMercurio夫人带来了番茄通心粉，你记得吗？太美味了，还有——”Jim的话音断了，盯着手中的信封。那是一张工工整整地写着他父母地址的贺卡，在漂亮的手写体上却是刺目的大红色邮戳：拒收。  
Jamie感到喉咙发紧，他咽了咽口水。他一周前就看见Jim写好这封贺卡，抑制着把它扔进最近的垃圾桶里的冲动，以免出现今天这样的结果。Jim急切地想要和他的父母和好，但他们拒绝见他，拒绝和他说话。现在Jamie只想要把这该死的东西扔掉，至少能让Jim以为他们收下了这封贺卡。  
Jim的胸膛起伏着，叹了口气：“哦。”他把卡片翻过来，试图保持镇静。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，脸颊上出现了明亮的光点。他发出一声近乎咳喘的轻笑，把卡片拍在膝盖上。“好吧，我想这是一条很长的路。”  
Jamie正压制着那些已经到了嘴边的话。管他们呢，他们不值得你这样——那些蠢货知道你的什么？这些话肯定不会让Jim的心情好上一分半点的，无论它们有多么正确。Jamie曾觉得圣诞节时他的父母或许会试图修补他们之间关系的裂痕，但看起来愤怒比父母的慈爱要占了上风。Jamie温和地把手覆在Jim背上打着小圈儿。“我对此很遗憾，Jim。”  
“不，不，我——”Jim摇着头，试图向Jamie挤出一个笑容，“我不能说我很惊讶。我只是觉得或许——算了，这没什么的。”他把信封从中对折，塞进裤子口袋里。“事实上，我头疼得厉害，一天都是这样。那该死的书写，已经算是个引子了，我想现在只是发作了而已。我觉得我还是躺一会儿比较好。”  
Jamie也站起身来：“听我说，Jim……”他的声音犹疑地慢慢变小，他很容易便能听出人们的托词，而Jim很不巧还是个糟糕的说谎者。“别让他们毁了你的圣诞节。”  
“哦，我不会的。”Jim露出一个明媚的笑容，“就像我说的那样，这是一条很长的路，荆棘和尘土满布。”他从沙发的另一边拿起报纸递给Jamie，“我出去透透气，然后睡一会儿，你读报纸吧。”  
“我可以和你一起吗？”  
“不，你待在这儿暖和一会儿。”Jim执过Jamie的手凑近嘴唇，轻轻吻了一下。  
“或者我们一起吃点晚饭。”Jamie说。  
“我不饿，我一小时前把昨天晚上的布丁全吃光了。”Jim把Jamie按到一把吱吱作响的扶手椅上，打开旁边的台灯。他用手背摸了摸Jamie的脸颊：“好了，别这么担心。我很好，只是有些头疼而已。”  
“好吧。”Jamie望着Jim离开房间，强忍着追上去的冲动。如果Jim需要一个人静一静，Jamie去打扰他反而不好。每个人都需要自己的空间，即使是Jim，总是那么友好而合群。  
该死的Arthur和Claire Nicholls——他们的怒火难道大到连接受一张圣诞卡都不行的地步了吗？Jamie自己的父母或许对他冷漠以待，但那种做法已经完全到了侮辱的地步。Jamie的父母还邀请Jim参加他们一年一度的Hogmanay晚会呢，虽然由于Jamie的哥哥Philip很可能也会来，Jamie拒绝了这个邀请。或许每个家庭都有那么一个人很讨厌，但Philip的讨厌是从始至终的，而Jim的父母爱他直至他向他们公开性向的时候为止。并且有迹象表明，他们还希望Jamie和Jim分开。  
客厅的门开了，然后又轻轻地关上。Jim走进卧室时对Jamie招了招手。“别忘了炖菜。”他温和地提醒。  
“当然，你想吃些什么吗？”  
“不必了，谢谢。”卧室的门关上了，Jamie独自一人坐在客厅里。  
琴声从留声机里传来，清澈而柔和，终于停止，只留下若有若无的回响。Jamie站起身把针移开，他向窗外看去，感到手中的烟将要燃尽，向门口走去。  
他穿上大衣和套鞋，注意到门厅里的圣诞树不见了。他皱了皱眉，外面依旧是纷纷扬扬落下的雪花，而那棵圣诞树则在门外的小路上——没有倒下，一点也不乱七八糟，摆放的很是小心。正适合某一个缺一棵圣诞树的人。  
好吧，这也太不靠谱了。  
Jamie把树搬到后面的院子里，把它放在他们还没有开始启用的有铁和玻璃罩子的温室里。他还掬了几捧雪在花盆里。  
这样感情用事的Jim实在少见——他心里的伤到底有多深。Jamie暗暗骂了Nicholls几句，点了一支烟，望着雪从紫罗兰色的天空中泠泠落下。  
*  
他醒来就看见Jim站在卧室的窗边，身影被街灯的微光明明暗暗地映着：“Jim？”  
Jim的剪影动了动：“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有，”Jamie坐起来，“还在下雪吗？”  
“哦，是的，非常美。”  
“那我也来看看。”Jamie从床上下来，走到窗边。他擦去窗户上凝结的水雾，凝视着外面的冬日景象，“天哪。”  
“非常迷人，对吧？”  
“我想我明天要坐电车了，”他靠Jim近了些，用手环住他的腰，“你的头还疼吗？”  
“好一些了，谢谢你。”Jim捏了捏Jamie的手。  
“这么迟了，你都快冻住了，连睡袍都没穿，快回床上来。”Jamie温柔地把Jim拉回床上，然后坐到他身边，把被子拉过来，“哦，我的天哪，你的脚。”  
Jim 把冰凉的脚移开：“抱歉。”  
“不，不，把脚伸过来。快点。”Jamie用腿缠住Jim的脚踝，把自己和Jim的脚贴住，他做了个鬼脸，“我可不能让你在圣诞夜生冻疮或是得肺炎。”  
Jim温和地笑：“不，你是对的，我——”他忽然转过身去，身体蜷缩成一团。  
Jamie能看见，或者不如说是感到Jim的肩膀在微微颤抖，他忽然明白这和寒冷半点关系也没有。“哦，Jim——”他伸手环住Jim的腰，用自己的身体贴上他的背脊。他在Jim的颈背落下一吻，轻声说，“我能帮你点什么忙吗？什么都行？”  
“除非你能让我的父母不再恨我，”Jim答道，他的苦笑让Jamie的心一阵冰凉，“哦，该死，Jamie，对不起。”  
“你没什么对不起我的。”  
“他们为什么不能……”Jim把头埋进枕头里，哽咽着。他的肩膀向上耸了耸，然后又平息下去。终于，他转向Jamie，“有这么糟吗，Jamie？你和我？我们没有伤害任何人，我们也没有打扰任何人的生活。我几乎没怎么变，我还是六年前的那个人。我想，除了不……不那么男性化而已。”  
“你是我遇见的最出色的男人，”Jamie说，手指抚上Jim湿了的脸颊。  
“他们以我为羞耻，我还从来没有让别人以我为耻呢。这……”Jim颤抖着吸了一口气，“我想还是要习惯这个，但这并不简单。我以为如果我给他们寄一张圣诞卡，事情或许会缓和一些。我不打算去拜访，但卡片还是要寄的。Pansy让我不要寄，但更多的人骗了我。”  
“更多的人骗了自己，”Jamie怒气冲冲地说，“对不起，Jim。我答应你我不会再说他们的坏话了，但我真的不能忍受你被这样不公平的对待。他们连你的一点半分都不值得，即使他们就在这里我也会这么说。”  
“如果他们就在这里，看见我们躺在一张床上，他们大概会中风。”Jim苦笑着说。  
“那好，问题就解决了。”  
Jim咯咯地笑起来：“你太坏了！”他叹了口气，把前额抵在Jamie的肩膀上：“你有没有，哪怕只有一瞬间，觉得过我们在一起是一种罪孽？”  
“没有，”Jamie毫不犹豫地说。他把Jim转过来，以让他更好地听到自己的反驳，“听着，Jim。我不觉得上帝真的在乎我们的事，他有太多要管的了。就像你说的，我们没有伤害任何人。那才是罪，不是吗？你才是那个受过宗教方面教育的人，你应该比我更清楚。”  
“我们对自渎有婉转的劝告，”Jim说，“除去这个，我们对性行为倒没什么规定。”  
“对这个倒规定的挺精明，虽然他们根本不能结婚。”Jamie评论道。  
“或许他们自己也沉溺其中呢，我有时会想。”Jim把Jamie拉近了一些，“对不起，我也希望自己能恨他们，或是对他们毫不在意。但我不能。但我可以说，在那个选择上我绝对是毫无犹豫的。如果你因此而讨厌我……”他耸了耸肩，叹了口气，“我也没办法了。”  
Jamie害怕过Jim最终选择他的父母吗？答案是肯定的，从他心中一刹那涌上的慰藉看来。一丝愧疚钻进他的心底，这也太自私了，但他无法控制。有什么不是为了他亲爱的Jim？他紧紧拥住Jim，轻吻着他的嘴唇，“你暖和一些了。”他在Jim的唇边低语。  
“用你的身体温暖我吧，”Jim把手伸进Jamie的睡裤里，“我会回报你的。”他有节奏地缓慢抚摸着Jamie，和Jamie的胸膛起伏应和着。  
Jamie的手向下移去：“这个怎么样？”  
“很暖和，很好。啊……啊，Jamie。”  
*  
过后，他们躺在床上，四周一片静谧，没有一个人想要回到睡眠中去。终于Jamie开口了：“我看见外面的树了。”  
“哦，Jamie，太对不起了。是我太任性，那棵树是我们两个人的，我父母的恶意不是我犯这种错误的借口。”  
“没什么的，我已经把树放到温室里了。”  
“这才是我聪明的Jamie，谢谢。”Jim轻轻揉着Jamie的肚子，“明天我们就待在家里，把树点亮吧。”  
“不行，我办公室还有一些事要做。”  
“那几张支票？”  
“是的，Pansy和我明天会努力把它们兑出来。”Jamie叹了口气，“好吧，没什么大事。”  
“我还是觉得你应该给你的战友们找到稳定的工作，你可以把这些钱用在利润更高的地方，把人们都安顿下来不是更好吗？”  
“那我想问一句，比如呢？”  
“既然你问了……总是有出版社。”  
“Wentworth的？”  
“嗯，自从Leonard去世，出版社就只有我和George管了，我们需要资金。由于我们大部分的雇员都跳槽了，只有我们几个在经营着。George昨天去排字了，自己的那一份工作反而落下。我们需要排字工、印刷工、编辑、通讯员和会计——各种人手都缺。”  
“各种，”Jamie若有所思地说，“听起来还是有限制。”  
“下星期一到我那里去看看吧，你或许会惊讶的。我们合作不好吗？”  
“你实在太擅长说服别人了。好吧，我会去的，不过时间不确定。现在我要睡觉了，要不然明天一整天都得顶着黑眼圈，连Pansy的话都听不全。”  
“是的，长官。”Jim吻了一下Jamie的鼻尖，“亲爱的Jamie，睡个好觉。”  
Jamie疲惫地点点头，想到自己那些贵重的礼物，一点也配不上Jim的这份心意。  
亲爱的Jim。我亲爱的，亲爱的Jim。  
*  
正如Jim保证的那样，那棵小小的圣诞树装饰后非常美丽，上面缠着银箔剪的小纸条，系着许多红蝴蝶结，还有白卡纸做的小天使。Jim甚至用银色的罐头盒做了最顶上的星星，盒子来自Morgan McGough的捐助，他也是曾经Jamie的A连里的步兵，现在在Worshipful马口铁制造厂工作。  
Jamie在Jim的食指上包上纱布：“他或许和我说过它有多锋利。”  
“别怪他，是我自己的错。但是它现在看起来很漂亮啊，不是吗？”  
Jamie望向圣诞树：“是的，当然了。”他偏了偏头，“但还缺点什么。”  
“我已经想不出还有什么缺的了。哪怕放一个棉球上去，树都会倒下来。”  
“嗯，我很快回来。”Jamie站起身，回到他自己的家。他把前一天的包裹找出，以最快的速度穿过雪的幕墙以尽量保护脆弱的包装纸。他停在邮筒前，在冲回公寓的温暖前把所有的邮件拿上贴在胸前。他几乎忍不住笑容地把包裹放在树下。这算是很可观的一堆了，他想道。  
“什么，Jamie！”Jim的眼睛闪着光，用他那只没受伤的手戳着礼物，“这些是给谁的？”  
“当然是你了，现在不要碰！”他温和地责备Jim，把他的手拍开。  
Jim大笑着：“好吧，你等一下。”从卧室里回来的时候，他拿着一个很大的包裹，用白色包装纸包着，打了一个银色的蝴蝶结。他把包裹放在桌脚边，“希望你喜欢。”  
“这是什么？”Jamie问道。  
“你知道我不可能告诉你的，不是吗？你必须等到明天。”Jim摇了摇头，“这么多礼物！Jamie，这有些过头了。”  
“没这种可能，”Jamie说。他好奇地用眼睛瞟着包裹，坐在沙发上欣赏着圣诞树，一张张拆看着邮件。他拿起河岸伦敦杂志递给Jim，把猎犬与马的杂志留在自己这里。“这本是你的。噢，猎犬和马，太棒了。”  
Jim倒向他旁边的沙发里：“还有什么？”  
“贺卡，这些是你的。”  
“啊，让我们期待——”盯着手里的卡片，Jim的话音突然停了。  
天哪，别再有第二次了。“是什么？”  
“我母亲寄的，”Jim轻声说，“那是她的字体。”他把信封反过来，然后蹲下来用那只没受伤的手艰难地拆信封。  
“来，给我。”Jamie说着，从Jim手中拿过卡片。他抑制住把卡片拆开后直接读的冲动——如果Claire Nicholls敢单方面在信里责备Jim，Jamie就打算自己给他们写信了。但他还是把拆好的信封递给Jim，让Jim取出卡片开始读。  
有什么东西落在Jim的膝盖上，Jim立刻用他那只没受伤的手抓住，在Jamie看清前藏好。贺卡的外表很普通——一群唱圣诞颂歌的孩子围在圣诞树边。但里面——  
Jim合上贺卡，坐回沙发里。他把贺卡递给Jamie，两个人都一言不发。  
Jamie打开贺卡，里面是打印的圣诞快乐，下方的落款是“你的母亲”，没有别的什么了。Jamie抿着嘴唇，不知道这是什么意思。  
Jim慢慢地张开手，手心里是一块圆形的小木片，上面画着一朵近乎完美的玫瑰，木片上粘着一个松松的蝴蝶结。Jim凝视着它，然后把手掌合上。他脸上的肌肉动了动，慢慢合上了眼睛。  
一会儿之后Jamie才明白过来，或是觉得自己明白过来：一条橄榄枝，化身为圣诞节的一朵玫瑰伸来。  
Jim睁开眼睛笑了，是他甜美温和的笑容：“我说过它很漂亮。”  
“需要我把它挂在树上吗？”  
“谢了。”  
Jamie站起身，把小小的圆盘挂在圣诞树上。然后他坐回沙发，胳膊搭在Jim的肩上：“它没掉下来。”  
“我可能有些夸张了。”  
“或许吧。”  
Jim将头依在Jamie的肩膀上：“我猜我父亲根本不知道她这张贺卡的存在。”  
“别管这个，”Jamie说，“这是一个崭新的开始。”  
“没错，”Jim用手臂环住Jamie的脖子，把他拉近后印下一吻，“你是个大好人，我亲爱的家伙。”  
Jamie流连在Jim温软的唇上，还有他的尖下巴和修长的身材：“圣诞快乐，Jim。”  
“上帝保佑我们，”Jim说，“所有人。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 译者表示不啰嗦一下怎么算新年呢：从2013年的第一天开始写第一篇翻译，不知不觉竟然写到了2013年的最后一天。谢谢我所有的读者，或者是所有支持我继续翻译下去的人。以我的性格是感谢不了打击我的人的……让某些人失望了，我还是继续写了下去。无论这世界如何变化，我翻译的初心不会变。
> 
> 最后附赠早些时候的一段戏言，译者的十件无可奈何的事：离你而去的作者，倒向你的大长篇，没有选择的语言，冷cp的孤独，好文都被别人翻过了，查不到的词，突然冒出的小语种长句，没人写的梗，不可避免的H，当然最无可奈何的还是【无可救药的喜欢】


End file.
